Intertwining paths
by ShinyVee
Summary: Life is full of unexpected outcomes, outcomes that you may of never thought could of occurred... Follow Syl, a Sylveon with a past with no history as well as a bunch of other characters starting new adventures of their own. rated M for strong language and suggestive themes, as well as drug and violence.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Disclaimer! I do not own pokemon or any of the characters except for their emotions and actions!

A very long time ago, as the world was being created, there lived a Sylveon by the name of Syl. Syl lived among the creators, Dialga, Palkia, Giratina, and Arceus in a small new realm called Kami No Roiki. While they created time, space, distortion, and all living things, Syl worked on the science. Day and night, she would work in her lab creating diseases and cures to help Arceus with the idea of a New World. The New World as he put it was a paradise of creatures like the ones they are, ideally with many races and species alike. The lab was full of handwritten books that consisted of cures and medical spells. She was a genius.

One day, a tragic incident occurred. While Syl worked on some of her potions, the project exploded, leaving everything she worked on destroyed, and her missing. She was never to be seen again. The creators were depressed, their beautiful sylveon has vanished into nothing, and no matter how much they tried to get her back, nothing worked, even for the creators, but instead, everything went wrong.

Giratina, the lord of hell and chaos, loved that Sylveon and never got to tell her how he felt but after the incident, he became cold and evil. The world then gained fear, death, evil, and impurity. If he couldn't have Syl anymore, then the new world would not be able to have a happy life.

On the other hand, Arceus had fought with Giratina saying that it was wrong, although they lost a fellow member, they cannot destroy all they have worked towards. No matter the situation, they cannot harm the new creations. Giratina was furious at Arceus' claim, he just lost his loved one and all Arceus dreams about is his "new world" and with that, Giratina left to his creation, a gift he once made for Syl, The Nightmare Zone. The Nightmare Zone was the evil realm that Giratina lived in. He fled there, never wanting to see the other creators again.


	2. 4523 billion years later

**4.523 Billion Years** **later**

Disclaimer! I do not own pokemon or any of the characters except for their emotions and actions!

It has been billions of years since anyone has seen or heard of Syl, in fact, they have forgotten about her, Syl to them is just another name.

After the creation of the new world, Kūkan, Pokemon lived there happily together, the way Arceus envisioned it to be. However, the Pokemon started to grow to learn what life truly was. Those Pokemon began to believe in individualism and started doing what they wanted. With this, Arceus grew angry. He decided to abandon the failed realm and create a new one. Things hadn't gone his way the first time, but he was determined to create a world that would worship him.

Arceus dubbed this new project Earthland. The world, in his mind, slowly grew corrupt. He was nervous that he may have to create yet another realm, however, he soon realized that they still worshipped him. Satisfied by this, the Pokemon were granted the freedom to do what they wish.

But on this day, a new soul was brought into the world. Her parents had named her Love. Love was born a Sylveon, which was extremely odd to see a Pokemon to be born as their evolution, either way her parents still loved her the same. Her eyes shone like newly polished glass, her laugh and smile were as sweet as candy, and her new fur coat was as soft as a cloud. Sadly enough, their happy times soon came to an end when a demon came and crashed down to earth.

A small Sylveon appeared in the room, her eyes dull, her coat pure white and crimson red, and the most chilling aspect was the chains she had for ribbons, she was like a monster you would find in a scary story.

"Syl" she whispered creeping up on the new born.

The parents were terrified of the the little girl but clueless as to what to do. They were surprised at what happened next. The small girl hugged Love and smiled, she was happy,

But why?

 **4 Years Later**

Love's POV

I hate the outside world, it always seems too crowded and full of nasty creatures, disappointing actually, I kinda expected more from it. I stood from my desk and stretched, letting a groan escape my lips. It was winter, cool breezes came down the mountain side that rooted near my house, and flew into my open window sending chills down my spine. Just as I am about to sit down again, I feel soft fur hug me from behind warming me back up.

"Syl, " a female voice gently whispered.

"Good morning!"

I turned my head happy to see the once feared sylveon, which we now named Akumu. Although Akumu is scary, and has her flaws, but for some reason she's extremely attached to me and will never leave my side. At least we forget that she is calling me Syl, maybe I look like someone she used to know. Syl isn't actually a bad name, to be honest, I like it more than "Love." Who names their kid love?

As for my parents, she threatens them, wants them dead, and as much as I despise that I still come to love her.

"Good morning, Akumu" I smiled, kissing her on the nose. "And what a cool morning it is, don't you agree?"

She nodded.

"The momster said she had a good feeling about today... Something about the egg, what a pain" she groaned, displeased that there was gonna be a new addition to the family, 6 months ago our mother gave birth to a new egg, I was happy, Akumu not so much.

"Lighten up Akumu, it's not the end of the world, just think, you'll be a big sister!" I smiled trying to cheer her up, sadly I was unable to do so.

"What ever, tch, I'll just kill her like the rest..." She scoffed leaving the room as I sigh.

Later that day, while I was back in my study, I heard a squeal from down stairs. I stood up from my chair frantic and ran into the living room to see my mother and father crouching around the brown egg. The egg had cracks all around it, it was shaking and glowing. Thrilled I rushed over. My parents has tears of joy when a small eevee came out of the egg, she looked so innocent, so pure, and yet, so shy. The small eevee tried to hide in her egg shell away from the new world she was brought into. My mother then picked her up and smiled.

"Good morning Leafy," she smiled, naming the small kid. "Welcome to the world of living"


	3. Leafy

**Leafy**

Disclaimer! I do not own pokemon or any of the characters except for their emotions and actions!

Love's POV

A few days after Leafy hatched, I took on the liberty of showing her around the neighborhood. Unlike Akumu, I was extremely happy about the new addition to the family, the small eevee actually made me feel happy and all tingly inside. The chilly weather outside gave Leafy a cherry colored face over top of her confused expression. I couldn't help but smile, she is still yet so new to the world and there's so much more for her to discover. I reached over and tapped her shoulder to catch her attention.

"Watch this," I winked as I took a deep breath and let it out letting steam flow onto her face from the cold.

She closed her eyes and giggled, she has never seen something like that before, she found it funny. As she opened her eyes she tried to blow the cold air back at me, but ended up spitting everywhere, I let out a laugh and hugged her.

 **3 Years Later**

No POV

It has been three years since Leafy was born, and Akumu hasn't been getting along with her at all tending to frighten her every chance she could get. The whiff of fear seemed to give her excitement. But lately, Akumu hasn't been around as often.

In fact, she kept disappearing every chance she could get, and she wouldn't come back till several days after. The children's parents says it's a blessing and that the lord is looking down upon them sending away the foul beast. Despite that Love felt lonely, like any sister, she felt the need to care for the rest of her siblings and with one leaving every so often she was hurt.

It was summer, the happiest season when the sun is out and the snow is gone. Love decided today would be a great day to take Leafy out into the forest. The two kids leaped and laughed in the sun, the day was still young and the two kids were thrilled.

Love's POV

Who knew I could ever have this much fun playing such a childish game, since when does a lady such as I, with so much grace and purity, play hide and seek?

"Ready or not, here I come!" I yelled into the forest and start searching for the young eevee.

As I continued to search, I could hear a huge yell coming from another part of the forest. The scream was horrid, and it sounded like it was coming from a younger kid… Leafy! I rushed as fast I could towards the scream hoping whatever it was it wasn't Leafy, anything but her, please. As I reach the place the scream came from I found myself standing in front of a horde of vicious Houndooms crowding around a small terrified eevee, it was Leafy.

"L-Love!" She yelped my name in distress, her eyes were covered in tears, and it looked as if she has been beaten up pretty fairly.

Her beige fur had mud and dirt all mixed into it giving her a awful look. What the hell did they do to her.

"Unhand her!" I threatened, I didn't have a clue what I was doing, but I cannot just stand by and watch my baby sister get hurt.

"Ah another one joins the party" grinned one of the houndooms, he looked as if he was the leader of the pack.

He stood tall and mighty, like he was extremely powerful. Despite the fear that was going through my body, I couldn't let them get away with what they just did to my beloved sister.

"We came out for a hunt, but I guess we will gain a feast!" the leader howled. It sickened me.

"That's funny." I scoffed, brushing off my paws against my fur, "Cause the way I see it, it looks like you are going to go home with nothing but a empty stomach."

' _Love, what the hell did you just say?! Stop being so cocky! It's one against five, you have no chance!'_ I thought.

"Haha, look boss, the little kitty has claws! Oh no! Don't hurt us!" one of the cronies shouted in amusement which earned a laugh from the other Houndoom.

"She must be pretty stupid if she thinks she can take us all on…" another one laughed joining in on the fun.

I had no idea what to do, I was terrified, where is Akumu the one time I truly need her?

"You want a fight?" I questioned. "Then come get it," I taunted as I growled.

I ran off to the side of them to get Leafy perfectly in my sights and I jumped out at her grabbing her and slamming her against a rock while pushing away the five houndooms with my ribbons to get her out of the five houndooms grasps. I looked at her to see if she was okay, but something surprised me she was glowing, and there was a knocked out caterpie behind her squished against her and the rock. As I looked up I realised the rock was mossy, could it be? I looked back at her to see she was fully different, a Leafeon in fact, I was completely in shock.

"Love, it hurts" Leafy winced in pain.

I snapped back into reality and got off her and held out my paw to help her up, as he reached up to grab it she freaked out and examined her new self.

"What.. happened to me..?" she questioned in shock.

As I was about to answer her, I felt someone grab me by the neck furs as I get lifted up.

"Forget about us you little brat?" The leader of the horde growled, he looked severely pissed.

"Hey, hey, boss lookkkk, the small one turned to a bigger one so now there's more flesh on the meat!" One of the dogs yapped.

The other four became closer, at this point I didn't know what to do, until all five of them stopped. That presence, it's so familiar…

"Did you just dare to hold **MY** Syl by the neck furs?! **DID YOU**?!"

It was Akumu! About time she showed up, but she looked so… scary. Her presence and aura was extremely heavy, it even sent chills down my back, her eyes started crying blood and she slightly tilted her head. "Answer me!" she screeched. The five muts looked horrified like they have just witnessed a ghost, the leader dropped me and turned fully to Akumu.

"M-My my what… do we have here?" he stuttered.

"Answer MY question!" Akumu hissed as she raised her chain ribbons.

"Oh would you look at the time! It's time to-" the leader instantly got cut off by Akumu, he coughed up blood as her chains impacted his gut. His eyes dilated as Akumu held his throat with her claws seeping into his neck.

"No one hurts MY Syl…" She hissed as she snapped his head off with one click, blood sprayed all over Akumu and the ground, the houndoom instantly fell dead and covered in the bright crimson blood.

"Now never shall you ever, EVER again hurt MY Syl." She glare, then turned to the other four. "Scram…" she threatened, without wasting anymore time, the pack ran away in fear.

Akumu looked at me, and pulled me into a hug, she said absolutely nothing, but she didn't have to, cause I knew exactly what was going through her head, was my life that important to her?

 **Author's Notes**

Honestly as I created Akumu she even scared myself, but why is she like this? Where does she go all the time? That you will find out soon!

Also right now Love is 7 years old, meaning she is in grade 6. Pokemon develope faster than humans, males become sexually mature when born, and as for girls they become sexually mature when they are 14.


	4. Love, Blood, and Meanwhile

**Love, Blood, and Meanwhile**

Disclaimer! I do not own pokemon or any of the characters except for their emotions and actions!

Loves POV

I rubbed Akumu's back, what she did for me was amazing, but at the same time terrifying. I lifted my paw off her, and some blood dripped off it.

' _Extra'_ I thought, then shook my head.

I turned and walked over to Leafy.

"Are you alright Leafy?" I questioned while hugging her. "You took quite a beating…"

She nodded, although her face was pale, she tried to stay brave. She was bruised and had a few claw marks on her. I smiled at her brave, but I could see she really did want to cry. My ribbons wrapped around her, and they started to glow which made the wounds disappear.

As we reached the house I shooed Leafy inside. I then looked over at Akumu, her eyes were dull, she walked up to me and buried her face into my chest.

"Syl... I need to leave.. I won't be able to save you again.. Please don't get into trouble anymore.." She whispered.

Why does she call me Syl..? Besides that, where was she going? Why won't I be able to see her again? Akumu, why?

"Where… where are you going Akumu?" I questioned her.

"I wish I could show you Syl... But it's dangerous.." She sighed and placed a small kiss on my forehead. "I love you Syl..."

And with that she disappeared.

 **Meanwhile**

No POV

"Why did he leave us mother? Are we not good enough?"

"It's alright Ginga.. It is time to rest now… Sleep my sweetheart…"

 **Meanwhile**

"Night! Rouge! Tsuki! Hurry up you guy! You are too slow!" Giggled a female voice.

"Be careful sweetie! The mountain is steep, espeons don't have grip! I don't want you falling now!" one of the mons told the woman.

 **Meanwhile**

"Why did I let her go…"

No POV

Ever since that day, Love refused to be called "Love" anymore. She hated that name. She wanted to change it in honor of her sister, Amuku. She had renamed herself Syl, the name Amuku always called her. Syl never knew what the name had meant to Amuku, but it was certainly better than "Love."

Syl missed her dearly, but as she had promised, she never got into trouble again. Every day, Syl went to school, learned, studied, and she soon was the head of her class. By the time she graduated high school at age thirteen, she went to university to study medicine.

She had finished college at age eighteen, and had the chances to roam the world as she willed. As for Leafy, she was now fifteen. Leafy wasn't as medically advanced as Syl, but she definitely knew her herbs. She really enjoyed planting, so much that she vowed to never eat a plant again, to fight back against the evil monsters that Pokemon are.

Syl's POV

Leafy and I were walking down a mountain side to reach our destination. Leafy told me down in the mountains there's a plant she would die to have, and of course, I couldn't say no. We slowly walked down the slippery slope hoping not to fall, we are eeveelutions after all and have no place walking on cliff sides. As we made our way down, we could already see the bottom. It was beautiful, trees everywhere, a waterfall, and a huge pond with sparkling crystal clear water, it looked like paradise.

"Woah, its so pretty Syl!~" Leafy giggled as she started running down the slope.

She jumped into the grass on the bottom of the slope and rolled around in it taking in all the air and scenery. I walked down after her and placed my paws into the grass, it was soft and moist. I looked back over at Leafy, it has been years since I have ever seen her this happy. I smiled and went over to her.

"So that flower?" I asked her, hinting towards us going to find that flower, she nodded and stood up. She started walking off, so I followed her.

 **Meanwhile**

No POV

"You'll never be able to see her again Akumu, Nightmare Zone is your home, whether you like it or not. Do I make myself clear?" A mysterious mon threatened.

"Fuck you..." hissed Akumu.

"You never learn do you? Loke… you know what to do.." the mysterious mon grinned.

"As you wish."


	5. Night, Rouge, Tsuki and Nova

Night, Rouge, Tsuki and Nova

Disclaimer! I do not own pokemon or any of the characters except for their emotions and actions!

Leafy's POV

Me and Syl decided to look over at the waterfall first for the flower. The flower we are looking for loves water so of course it has to be there. As we walk there we see four mons on the ground half alive, they look as if they all fell off the cliff side, what do we do what do we do!

"Leafy! We need to bring them back to our camp site, they are severely injured!" Syl gasped as she ran over to see if she could get any responses. "Sirs! Ma'am! Speak to me!" Sadly none of them responded to her cry. "The three absols look like they are in the most critical state… this absol here took the fall for the espeon… Leafy help me lift them" Syl said and she picked up all three of the absols with her ribbons giving them lustful and worried looks, of course she would take all the guys. I walk over to the espeon and lightly lift her off the ground and my face turns to shock.

"My flower!" I screamed as the flower I was searching for broke all their fall and is now squished and destroyed.

When we brought them back to camp we rested them all on top of blankets and Syl started using her healing powers to save them. As she did that I started grinding poor herbs up to make a remedy for the pain they will wake up to. "I am not gonna lie Leafy" Syl chirped as she examined the discoloured absol, "this one is kinda cute~~" all I could do I roll my eyes. Ever since Syl grown into a more developed pokemon her love for the male body became more significant. I look back over at her and she has already started furthering her examination.

"Syl Iam pretty sure he didn't consent to this!" I whispered, I felt my face heat up when she started reaching down the absol to grab what she calls "the punisher".

"Don't worry Leafy~~ i'm just making sure he isn't injured anywhere else~" she giggled as she put it away, stood up and walked into a different part of the tent. I sighed and went outside the tent and sat down on the soft grass, I reached into my small bag and continued to grind my herbs.

 **Time Skip 3 days later**

 **No POV**

In the main section of the tent laid the four injured pokemon still knocked out from the long fall down the cliff side. Slowly, one of the lighter blue absols started to awaken, the mon by the name of Night Hokori. Night was the most injured out of the group with many broken bones around his whole body. On the left side of him laid his girlfriend, Nova Alberona, she laid there in peace, totally unharmed besides some bumps and bruises. On her left laid a darker toned absol that goes by the name Rouge Hokori. For a mon with man like body parts he looked so much like a girl you could not tell the difference, after the fall he ended up only having a broken bone in his left arm. Lastly beside him laid an ordinary absol by the name of Tsuki Hokori, everything about him was plain-jain, in the end he only ended up with a few broken ribs.

Night sat up fluttering his eyes and wincing in pain, he looked around shocked and confused "where are we.." he groaned in pain. As he looked down he saw Nova cuddled up on his waist slowly waking up. "Nova are you okay? Are you hurt?!" he said in a panic. Nova looked up at him, eyes still heavy and nodded, he weakly hugged her.

On the other side of the tent Tsuki started to wake up, as he did he started violently coughing and gasping for air. He sprung out of his blankets and gasped while gripping his stomach, he looked terribly confused. Lastly Rouge finally awoke, he sat up and yawned extending his arms to stretch but quickly pulled back at a pinch of pain coming from his left arm.

 **Tsuki's POV**

I looked around completely confused and in pain, I have never felt such an intense feeling in my chest. As I looked around I noticed a mon's figure sitting outside the tent, It looked as if it was hunched over. "Everyone stay put, i'll look around" I winced as I got up and limped to the door of the tent. I opened it and looked around outside, we were in a ravine, a very deep ravine, did we fall down that? I looked around more trying to move as less as possible catching the sight of a really cute leafeon grinding herbs. To my surprise she was talking to herself

"Sorry ittybitty baby plants… you are needed so the others can have a full recovery~!" She bleakly smiled. A full recovery? Has she been taking care of us? I questioned to myself. I slowly limped over to her and gently tapped her shoulder.

"You're a botanist?" I questioned her but instantly regretting it. Right when my paw touched her she jumped up in a panic throwing all of her crushed herbs in the air, she tried to catch them but sadly they landed on her head leaving a huge mess all in her fur. "Oh!" I panicked, "I didn't mean to frighten you!" she looked over at me with tears in her eyes, she looks absolutely frightened. I reached my hands in the air putting them up "no don't cry!" I yelped "I won't hurt you or anything! It's impossible in my shape anyways!" I tried to reason with her to make her feel better, obviously it didn't work when she ran away into a different tent calling for a person named "Syl".

"Syl! They are awake! Help meee!" she yelled as she jumped into the tent, I just let out a long sigh. I looked back over at the tent to see a sylveon with glasses walk out, she walks over to me and starts examining me. Just then out of nowhere she slaps me.

"What was that for!" I hissed.

"You shouldn't be standing already! You've barely recovered…" she snapped back, I sighed, I guess she is right. I looked back over at the other tent to see the leafeon peek her head outside the tent, she still has green groupe dripping down her face. "Get back into the tent, absol 1" The sylveon said with a stern face. Absol 1? I gave her a puzzled face but did as she said, she followed after me.

When we walked into the tent I saw everyone else up and talking, they seem to be just as confused as I am. "Now now, I can see that all of you are confused and sore, but i suggest if you want a full recovery you should play your part and relax." The sylveon suggested. I looked over at night to see him staring at her with is pervertish gleam in his eye.

"Tsuki, who is this person and where are we..?" Rouge questioned quietly. I gave him an unsure look.

"All your questions will be answered later, for now I need you to rest." The sylveon said in a calm tone.

"See, ma'am we are a tad off schedule, how long have we been out?" I questioned her. The leafeon peaked her head into the tent.

"A-about 2-3 days…" The leafeon stuttered.

"We found you by a river at the bottom of the ravine…" The sylveon finished. My face instantly paled when I heard how many days we've been out for.

"Wisp won't ever forgive us…" I worried. Night starts going into a panic.

"You're worried about Wisp?! Moonlight is gonna be so pissed! We are a day late! We were supposed to be back at absol village yesterday!" Night panics letting out a wince in pain from moving too much.

"We appreciate the hospitality but we really need to get moving!" I say as I start helping Night up. The sylveon walks over to us and pushes night back down to the ground making him let out a yelp in pain.

"You all are too injured, it's not gonna happen.." She threatens. I let out a small growl.

"Our family is probably worried sick right now, we really need to get moving." I hiss as I lift night back up which instantly gets rejected by her again, making night wince in pain again.

"I'm with Tsuki, we really should be going…" Nova buts in as she sends a huge glare at the sylveon. The sylveon just chuckles, she goes and holds nights chin.

"Its really not a good idea for this one to be moving at all… you did take the hardest impact after all, since you, little espeon, landed on him.." She tested.

"She is right… it really hurts to breath nova sweetie, I... No we need to recover, maybe if one of us recovers faster we may be able to send them home so our folks will be informed.." Night reasoned.

"That's right!~" The sylveon grinned, "you wouldn't want him getting hurt even more, would you? "Nova sweetie~?"" The sylveon mocked making Novas face turn bright red, she let out a growl. "Buttttt, I guess I could make one exception." She looked over at me and Rouge and gave us a wink. "You have to take me and Leafy with you, after all, I am a doctor, if something happens we are there to help.." she grins.

"That's okay with me" I sighed. Better than nothing I thought. Rouge nods.

"I will help Night move around, i'm not overly hurt that much." Rouge said as he stood up.

"And I can walk, I just need to be careful." I agreed. Night lets out a huge sigh in relief.

"Now they won't freak out as much.." we all agreed.

"Good, and I will be here to help, just in case, and i'll be sure you stand~~" The sylveon flirted as she put her ribbons around night to help him stand up.

"My thanks, less work for my nova.." Night smiled. Nova growled sharply and pushed the sylveon away taking her place holding night.

"No no nighty! I'm here for you!" Nova smiled cutely trying to win in the competition over night, his face bright red. The sylveon pouts.

"nova , sweetie, be nice, they did save us after all." Night smiled as he nuzzled her.

"But you are mineee" Nova whines, Night chuckles.

"And I always will be, I appreciate your help.." He smiled as he gave her a kiss.

"Alright love birds….Shall we pack up?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"W-we didn't bring much.. This was o-only supposed to be a day visit.. To find a flower… that you guys crushed…when you fell down…." the leafeon I presume to be Leafy. I frown at her.

"I'm sorry.." I apologized. "But I can't thank you enough for saving us.." she nods. The sylveon walks over to Rouge and helps him stand up although she knows he doesn't need it that much.

"Let's go everyone!~" She giggles.


	6. Absol Village

Absol Village

Disclaimer! I do not own Pokemon or any of the characters except for their emotions and actions!

NO POV

The six of them pack up and head out, Absol and Nova holding Night to give him support while walking. During the hour of packing and moving out they have been quiet not making a word, they don't know each other as much so it's had to make conversation. As they start walking up the cliff side Syl breaks the silence. "I've never fully introduced myself, you may call me Syl, and over there is Leafy, my sister." Leafy blushes and waves slightly, her leaf on her head covers some of her face in embarrassment. The three absols introduce themselves but before Nova introduces herself Syl butts in. "I know you you are, Nova sweetie." Syl teases making Nova growl.

An hour later they make it to a cave on the side of the cliff, it's starting to get dark so they decide to set up camp for the night.

Syl's POV

I watch as Rouge starts building the fire, darn he is so fucken cute, is this fate or destiny. I can't help but give a smile. I then look over at Tsuki, he is rested against the cave wall, he must be exhausted, sadly he is not cute enough for me to care as much… Night on the other hand~ I look over at Night to see him and Nova cuddled up in a sleeping bag together, me and Nova's eyes met, she gives me a grin as she kisses him. I couldn't help but growl faintly. "Nighty~ how are you feeling?" she asked him while keeping eye contact with me.

"Tired, but i'll manage." he said has he kissed her. I puff air out of my nose and look over at Rouge to see him finishing the fire. I then look over at Leafy to see she put on her gas mask.. Here we go again..

"What is that for?" Tsuki asked utterly confused.

"Do you know how much bad stuff is in smoke? I could die! I don't want to die!" she frantically yells as tears swell in her eyes, I sigh.

"You aren't gonna die if you breath in a bit of smoke, Leafy." I groan.

"You can never be so sure Syl!" She yells.

"Smoke won't hurt you.. Promise, you aren't trapped within it so you won't suffocate." Tsuki reassures her. I don't even want to be part of this conversation, I look back at Night and Nova to see Nova holding his cheeks and making out with him. I roll my eyes then look over at Rogue, he's just laying alone, he pushes a log into the fire. An opportunity, I grin.

Slowly I move towards him and brush my body up against his fur, I wink. "You're Rouge right? If I remember correctly." I flirted.

"O-oh um, yes I am, and you are Syl right?" He questioned with his face bright red. I start rubbing his paw with my ribbon, I put my face close to his.

"Indeed I am~ but you know~~ when you all were passed out I happened to noticed how good looking you are~" I flirted and giggled when his face turned a darker shade of red, suprised and confused.

"T-thank you, miss Syl.." He gulps, not knowing what to do in response.

"Oh no! No need to be so formal!" I gasp, "call me Syl!~ only Syl, hot stuff~" I winked. He justs nods and relaxes, I giggle and nuzzles my head into his fluffy chest fur, he's the fluffiest out of the three thats for sure. I look up at him so see his eyes are closed, he relaxes his head back, i can't help but purr and close my eyes.

Leafy's POV

After Tsuki told me I shouldn't worry about the smoke I took off my gas mask, but kept it nearby just incase. I look over at Syl and Rouge to see them.. Cuddling? Of course, she knows a person for 1 minute and she all over them.. Typical.. I then look over at Night and Nova to see them.. Kissing each other endlessly!? And why is there movement under the covers?! And and and, I feel my face heat up. I can't help but stare.. A trance of overwhelming discomfort feeds on me, as if this was the end, what am I watching? Is this Satan's calling? A horrid fate people are called upon when they allow themselves to become weak?! Or maybe a punishment for the simple minded... But luckily my trance ends when I hear someone call my name.

"Leafy!" Tsuki yelled for the 3rd time trying to get my attention, i look over at him confused and flustered. "How about you come sit over here? They are always like this but you can barely see them where i'm sitting." he smiled nicely as he pat a spot beside him, I nodded and walked towards him planting myself down beside him.

"So how do you feel now?" I asked trying to forget what I just witnessed, those poor souls…

"Breathing just hurts but other than that i'm okay." he said calmly, shooting me a smile, I blush and puff air.

"I blame the fire, it's evil and hurting your lungs.." I huff, stupid fire.

"N-no it's not that… something must have been bumped out of place, though, i'm slowly feeling better thanks to you two.." He shoots me a smile. I can't help but give him a big smile.

"I'm just happy we found you when we did.." I sigh and look away grumbling slightly, "but my poor flower…" I frown. He looks over at me and holds my head up high.

"We'll find another plant, i'm sure of it. You did save our lives after all, good karma." he smiles, i feel my face heat up again.

"M-maybe." I stutter. All of a sudden I hear a yell echo in the cave,

"Night! what are you doing!" My face turns extremely red for the words that come after that. Just then I feel Tsuki's paws go over my ears as he sighs.

Syl's POV

After hear Nova's screams of… "enjoyment" I nuzzle closer to Rouge, when I hear a whisper from him. "They do this everydayyyy" he groans quietly. I grinned and whispered to him.

"I wouldn't mind doing that everyday with you~" I giggled. His face flushed a bright colour of crimson and he lets out a nervous laugh.

"You're are a very nice person, Syl." He says, trying to change the topic, "You really us, for that I owe you big time." he smiles. Ahhh a opportunity~. I poke his nose with one of my ribbons.

"If we, I don't know.. Cuddle all night i'll call it even~" I giggle, his face turns red while he nods.

"That's okay with m-me" he stutters, I smile brightly.

"Perfect!" I giggle, "That saves each and every one of you 1000$ each of a hospital bill~" I winked. His face pales as he nuzzles me, obviously happy he saved his family 4000$.

Time skip, next morning

Tsuki's POV

I slowly open my eyes to find Leafy fast asleep on my lap.. This has been bothering me for a while now. I reach down and grab her ear, I gasp, "it really does feel like a real leaf!" the ear twitches and I quickly pull away, shaking my head I rests back to realize Syl has been awake this whole time watching us while making food, she growls, my face turns red. I put my hands up, "Look," I started to whisper, "you'd be curious too if you've never seen a person with leaves as ears.." She gives me a "Tch" as she puts some stew into the bowl.. Spitting into it in vexation, her eyes focused on me in complete and utter hatred.

"bon appetit…" she hisses while handing me the bowl of vandalized stew. I sigh, and start eating it anyways.

"You are a doctor, I know you are.. Probably sterile, and I am not a germaphobe… thank you anyways." I groan.. It's still good.. I watch her skip back over to the pot of stew and make a bowl all giggly. She skips over to Rouge.

"Oh sleeping beautyyyy!~ wake up!~" she giggles as she wakes up Rouge, I can't help but sneak in a small laugh, sleeping beauty, oh if Rouge starts dating I have no idea how Moonlight would feel, he's too innocent… I examine them more, Rouge has awoken and starts digging into his.. Pure bowl of soup, is it bad i'm jealous? I watch as Syl skips over to night and gives him a bowl, she blows him a kiss, then looks at Nova.

"Oh! I forgot you were still here, I didn't make enough for.. You." she smirks, what a bitch.. Night then gives Nova his bowl of soup.

"Here you go sweetheart, you can have mine… thank you for the food Syl." he smiles trying to keep the mood up. "Kiss the chef~?" Syl flirts trying to hid the fact that she's sad he gave the food to Nova. Night nods and gives her a kiss on the cheek, I see anger build up in Nova's eyes.

"Nighty!" Nova whines sadly.

"She's taking care of us Nova, we are in her debt, a kiss on the cheek is a gesture of kindness.." Night reasons, Nova just looks down in defeat. Syl walks away smirking. "Now, eat your soup sweetie." he smiled, giving her a kiss.

Time skip

Nights POV

After packing up all the stuff we all left for Absol village. Now that we are soon reaching our destination, Rouge tries to hurry faster towards the village. "Dude! Slow down! I am still injured!" I yelled at him, but can I really blame him? He's pretty much a mama's boy, being away from her for this long is probably worrying him more then she's worried. We soon reached the village, and as soon as we got near the house we saw wisp! Our lovely little sister! She's outside our house playing with one of her friends… Sky….

The absol family

Night POV

We ran over to Wisp and Sky the swablu, I instantly forgot about the pain i was in, it was so great to see her again. "Wisp! We are back!" Tsuki yells as her approaches her. I smile as her eyes lit up in delight, she runs towards them.

"Tsuki! Night! Rouge!" she giggles as she hugs Tsuki, me and Rouge walk over as well and give her a hug performing a group hug. I heard Sky give out a grunt.

"great…"

"We are so sorry we're late! We ran into some troubles.." Tsuki said as he pleaded for forgiveness.

"But these two here saved us and took care of us, without Leafy and Syl here I don't know what would have happened." Rouge praised. Wisp just laughs.

"Idiots.." she giggles, Sky, her friend lands beside her, we all gain a huge whiff of weed, I growl and glare at the child.

"...Let's go inside shall we?" Tsuki suggests.

"Yeah! Mom would be so happy to see you are all okay! Come on Sky! Let's go!" Wisp giggles as she runs into the house. We all look at Sky as she gives us a glare.

"Thanks for ruining our fun… should've just stayed out there…" she hisses gaining a glare from all of us.

"You've had plenty of time with Wisp, don't give me that." Tsuki growls and starts following Wisp into the house, yeah you show her dude! As we walk into the house we here Wisp yell at the top of her lungs.

"Mommy! Daddy! Their home!" I get helped into the house by Rouge. Our adopted Father, Chi, comes out of the kitchen, his eyes narrow as he sees all the bandages on us.

"Boys! You had your mother worried sick! What the hell happened!" he snapped, awe he cares.

"Daddyyy, that's another quarter in the swear jarrr~" Chimed Wisp earning a huge sigh from Chi.

"Great… well at least i'm paying for your college swear by swear" he sighs, I laugh slightly. Just then out of nowhere Moonlight runs up to me and gives me a huge hug, tears swell in her eyes, the grasp she held on me was tight and firm like she would never let go, I let out a small wince.

"My baby! What happened to you?!" she cried after examining all the bandages around my body.

"Surprisingly we fell down a cliff.. But i'll be okay mom.." I reassured her.

"Yeah, but Syl and Leafy here found us and took care of us." Tsuki added, we looked over at the two, Syl's eyes trailing all over Chi, I guess she likes what she sees, she throws him a wink making Chi's face turned a bright red..

"I'm just glad you all are okay!" Moonlight cries, Tsuki and Rouge join into the hug. Chi walks over to Syl and leafy.

"Thanks girls for getting our boys home safe, how can repay you? How about you two stay for dinner?" he asks, so humble. Syl happy with the offer, strokes Chi's cheek.

.

"I guess that would suffice~~" she purrs, Chi blushes.

"U-uh," he laughs, "I'll get the food on, you get yourself comfortable.." I suggests and darts into the kitchen earning a snore from Sky.

"Come on Wisp… let's leave this snooze fest.." she groans. I shoot her a glare. Wisp looks over at her and nods.

"Alright!, bie guys!~" she says before darting out of the house.

"Be back before- and she's gone.." Tsuki's sighs. Syl walks over to Rouge and puts an arm around him.

"Lovely family you have here." she giggles, damn she's cute. Rouge nods.

"That's Chi and Moonlight, our adopted parents." Rouge smiles, "and the little one is our sister, Wisp."

"Cuteee~ you know I can't wait till I have kids of my own one day~" she flirts, winking at Rouge. Ha, Rouge having kids? I don't even think he knows how kids are made.. "You know~ I bet your kids would be extremely handsome~ like their father~." she winks, Rouge's face turns extremely red. What a flirt..

Later that night

Tsuki's POV

Supper was served hours ago, where is Wisp, that Sky better not have done anything bad to her. I head towards the door to go find her. As I open the door she walks in and bumps into me.

"Oh! Sorry Tsuki!" she giggles. Oh thank lord she's okay.

"I was just about to come looking for you!" I hug her and go into the kitchen to make her a plate of leftovers, I walk back to her and hand her the plate, I ruffle the fur on the top of her head. She starts eating, I examine her a bit more to realize her eyes are all red and glossy, nod good god…

"You doing alright there?" Night questions, "Are your eyes dry?" he seemed to notice the same thing.. Syl leans over to him and whispers loud enough i too can hear.

"She looks… high.." she whispers earning a nod from Night.

"Stop whispering to him!" Nova glares in jealousy.

"Yeah i'm fine!~" I know what's up…

"Wisp after you are done eating can we talk?" I ask, and i'm not taking no for an answer. She just nods. After she finishes eating a pull her off to the side and sits down with her, my arms wrap around her. "Wisp, what type of things are you doing with Sky recently?" I ask her receiving a puzzled face.

"We play tag a lot! and sometimes we go to her boyfriend's Draco's house!" she giggles, I never heard of this Draco before…

"That's good you two are playing… but what kind of things do you do at Draco's house?" I question her, I need to make sure she doesn't do anything she'll regret in the future..

"Sometimes we play games, and other times they burn something and put it into their mouth, it's really weird…" there we go.. That's the information I want.

"And how does it make you feel after you inhale it?" I question.

"Happy?" she answers confused.

"And does Sky insist that you inhale it"

"She tried one time but I didn't because i had gum in my house" she answers proudly.

"I see, Wisp, that stuff she has is called weed, its illegal, she may want you to smoke it but you have to refuse. This doesn't make her a bad person but I just don't want you doing that okay? Is not bad to say no to her.." I smile, I care so much for her, it would be horrible if something happened to her… I don't think I would be able to live with myself if something ever did.

"Okay Tsuki~~" she giggles, probably not grasping the whole concept, I let out a sigh and hug her.

"Good…"

Meanwhile

NO POV

"It's been years Governess Naomi… she needs to smarten up before things be messy." a mysterious mon growls.

"Now now, let her have her fun, we will bring her back soon.." A lady by the name Naomi giggles. "The time will come my dear~~."


	7. Moving on

Moving on

Disclaimer! I do not own Pokemon or any of the characters except for their emotions and actions!

Syl's POV

The next day after the inviting meal we had at the Absol family I decided I would return the favour~ I mean only to Rouge that is. I woke up early this morning to make him a delicious stack of red velvet heart shaped pancakes with butter cream frosting. I walk over to his room and without an invitation I walk in. "Oh Rougy!~" I call as i skip into his bedroom planting a kiss onto his cheek, "I made you breakfast!" I jingle as i place the plate of steaming hot pancakes onto his lap. Waking up in the process his face turns a bright shade of scarlet, he smiles.

"Oh… thank you Syl." he chimed as he sat up and sniffen the aromatic cakes. Perching beside him I watch him dig in. The mouthfuls of sweet, succulent, juicy syrup filled battered cakes gave me a satisfying warmth. My eyes focused fully on each of his bites, until he caught me, looking confused he tilted his head fully unsure of the vacant look. I could feel my face heat up, my heart pounding forcing my head to look away. Confused he went back focusing on his meal.

"You know," I started, "Me and Leafy should really be leaving soon, we need to get going

back to our own home back in the valley.." His eyes meet mine, full of sadness.

"Really?" He questioned in a small sad voice, I nod faintly. "Aw… Alright, but can I visit?" he sheeply asks making me smile.

"Of course you can, Rougy~" I flirt standing up. "I'll be in the living room if you need me." I wink as I walk out his room satisfied. As i walk into the living room I look over at Leafy to see her brushed up to Tsuki showing him her book of flower, she points to one of them.

"This is a Sea Poison Tree, for having that name though it's not actually a tree!, it's a really pretty flower that lives by streams! It also attracts moths at night!" she giggles, Tsuki looking at her with utter confusion until their eyes met he acts like he fully understands, nodding his head like an idiot, dumbass. I walk over to Leafy giving her a smile.

"Interesting," Tsuki started, "but hopefully you can find this flower.." earning a nod from Leafy.

"Flower class I see~ although your student only seems to be listening for the assets…" I said as I looked at Tsuki, shooting him a glare. "Nevertheless the class will be needed to be cut short." I blankly state. "It is time to get going Leafy." she looked over at me upset.

"Really?" She whines, "can't we stay for a little longerrr." she tries to reason, I shake my head.

"If you haven't forgotten we have our own matters back at home, including taking care of your plants." I reason trying to change her mind. Her eyes widen in shock as she runs over to me in a panic.

"I forgot about them! It's been 5ish days since i've watered them! What if Suru never watered them! They could be dead!" she worried, tears swelling into her eyes, I smiled.

"Then let's get moving, okay?" I softly suggested as I watch Leafy run over to her bags, I smile unnerved, I did like these people. I look over at Rouge's door and frown. Caught in my thoughts I realize the door opens and Rouge walks out, our eyes meet.

"Leaving now?" he asks setting the syrupy plate down on the coffee table, I nod as I walk over to him, I lean over and plant a kiss on his nose. Shooting him a grin I pass him a piece of paper with my digits on it.

"Call me, Rougy." I simply say as I wave to everyone in the room. "Goodbye everyone~!" and with that me and Leafy left out the door.

NO POV

After Syl and Leafy left the house the family of absols all gathered in the room. Rouge being flustered, stared at the number given to him by Syl, his eyes full of glee. "What a weird couple…" Nova groaned as she hugged Night earning a nod from him.

"So…" Chi started, "What do you guys plan on doing now? I mean, you can't live at home forever.." he smirked, hinting towards them leaving the nest.

"Oh please daddy," Wisp giggled at she walked over to Rouge and rested her shoulder on him, "I think "Rougy" here as an open door already, wouldn't you sayyy" she chimes, poking fun at Rouge making his face turn bright red. Night grins and walks over going to the other side of him, pressing his body against Rouge flashing him googly eyes.

"That's right, Rougy~" Night taunted his younger twin. At this point you couldn't tell the difference between Rouge and a shiny absol, all the embarrassment was going to his face.

"Ohhh, is it with that Syl character?" Chi questioned wanting to get in on the fun. Earning a punch from Moonlight. "Ouch!" he yelped.

"I don't want my baby growing up!" she cried.

"Too late mommmmyy~" Wisp giggles as she turns back to Rouge. "Didn't you see~? She totally digs youuu~" She chimes earning a scowl from Nova.

"She "digs" everyone…" Nova hissed as she pulled Night into a hug making him chuckle.

"She was also giving me googly eyes.." Chi sighs.

"Although, she does seem to like him a lot more.." Tsuki joins in.

"She likes everyone, like I said.." Nova puffs angrily.

"That part is true, but i saw her making breakfast this morning and head into his bedroom.. She's only nice to the people she chooses. She doesn't like me so much because me and Leafy we're talking.." Tsuki states as he sighs.

"Not only that!" Nova hisses, "the whole time she was flirting with Night…" she grumbles burying her face into Night's chest.

"She's a bit flirty, but I would never fall for her, Nova.." Night says giving Nova a handsome smiles making her giggle.

"Nevertheless, have you guys ever thought of, I don't know.. Moving out? Maybe some place in Absol village?" Chi asks. All three of thee absols plus Nova all look at each other.

"I've given it some thought." Tsuki states.

"Me and Nova talk about it almost everyday~" Night proudly boasts. Everyone looks at Rouge and he has a poker face, he shrugs.

"I always imagined me… Staying at home?" he sheepishly answers earning a laugh from Chi.

"Maybe you can all live somewhere close to us!~" Moonlight suggests hoping they don't move too far.

"Of course we wouldn't want to move too far but i'm sure we'd be doing a lot of adventuring, but since this village is a little packed and jobs may be tight, but during our trip we stopped by a village down the mountain bustling with opportunities, we'll look there first." Tsuki states showing Moonlight a map pointing to a place where the village would approximately be.

"So it's settled then, I can finally make one of your rooms my new workout room!" Chi grins as he daydreams about his new room. Everyone just lets out a laugh.

Timeskip

Many weeks later the four found great potential in a village called "RoseWood Fields" a peaceful village near the slope of the mountains. The village wasn't the biggest village they've seen but it was pretty decent. They all decided it would be best to move into separate homes since Rouge and Tsuki don't exactly want to be living in the same house as Night and Nova. They also got a really good deal on the house, since they are new to the town they don't need to pay for the first four months, that is they still have to pay after. Near the village hosted a forest with full potential of exploring, being interested Rouge and Tsuki decided to take that opportunity.

After hours of exploring they come across a lone house in the middle of the forest. The house was odd, the shape of half a sphere and pure white, and to their surprise outside stood a girl… a woman they thought they'd never see again.

"Leafy!" Tsuki called in joy gaining attention from the familiar leafeon.

Meanwhile

A mysterious person walks from the shadows, it's eyes dark and lifeless filled with defeat. Looking up at the sky it lets out a huge sigh.

"I will find you, even if that means tearing down anything in my way..."


	8. Old Friends

**Old Friends**

Disclaimer! I do not own pokemon or any of the characters except for their emotions and actions!

Leafy's POV

"Leafy!" A familiar voice called rushing over to me. Quickly looking it's way i'm surprised to see it's Tsuki! "I didn't know you lived here, we've settled down nearby!" he smiles brightly, I feel my face get warm.

"O-oh," I stutter, "Really? That's great!~" I chime.

Syl and I don't have a lot of friends in the village, it would be great to know someone others who live here!

Rouge then walks over to us, face blushing a bright shade of pink. "Is Syl here?" he asks bashfully. I smile and nod.

"She's in the lab." I say as I point to our lab that we live in.

I watch as he runs over to the door to start knocking on it. I look back over at Tsuki to see him start digging in his satchel to pull out a paper bag, I give him a confused eye.

"Oh! I found this!" He smiles as he opens up the bag revealing a Sea Poison Tree! My eyes brighten "We were on the mountain side when we came across a small stream and I spotted it! This is the one you wanted right?" he asks before I give him a huge hug.

"Thank you thank you thank you!~" I chant, his face turns bright red as he smiles.

"You're welcome!"

NO POV

Rouge runs over to the door and starts knocking on it excited to see Syl again. As Syl opens the door her face was in a book. She was caught up in her reading as she sighed.

"Leafy, I told you already, you have a key to the house." she groans as she turns to walk back into the house.

"Hi Syl!~" Rouge jingles as he blushes. Confused she looks back over at him. Her eyes widen in realization as she hugs the Absol.

"Rougy!~" she gasps, "What are you doing here!?~" she steps back and glares, "How did you find my address? Are you a stalker?!" his face turns a brighter crimson. He starts waving his hands in front of his face.

"N-no!" he stutters, "We saw Leafy outside! We moved into the area!" he yelled in embarrassment. All Syl can do is giggle. She puts her arm around him.

"Well if that's so, welcome to the neighborhood!"

Night's POV

Ever since we've moved into our house, Nova and I became closer than ever before. Empty and silent, it was like our own kingdom isolated from the rest of the world. Sadly the cost of houses aren't exactly the cheapest, and although we get a few months till we have to pay, it is needed to find a job. Nova, being the person she is refused to get a job, something about her not dealing well with stress. I've known her for along time and she has never felt stressful about anything. Nevertheless, being the man of the household, it is my duty to find a job and pay for the taxes.

This whole day I have been searching for a job, no luck, it seems this town is fresh out of jobs. I sigh as I turn to walk home, so much for bustling with opportunities… Just then as I'm about to give up I see a sign on the side of the building, my eyes brighten as I read 'Now Hiring'. Not even reading the rest I run into the building not only realizing it was a police station, but a police station with hardly and officers!

Confused, I walked up to the front desk and run the small bell. Quickly I hear thumping coming from the other room as a machamp stumbles in. He looks at me, examining my body then makes eye contact with me.

"Yes? How may I help you?" he simply asks.

"I see you need to hire someone, i'd be happy to join the police force! -or anything in that matter-" I see his eyes sparkle, quickly he pulls out a file from the filing cabinet and hands me a paper.

"Wonderful! All i need you to do is fill out this test, depending on what you get you might be qualified!" He smiles as he hands me a pen. I laugh, this will be easy.

A bit later I hand the test to the man in charge, he examines the paper and his face goes blank and clueless. "What do you do when a person steals a old ladies purse?… Help them… -I mean yes you do that but..-" he looks up at me and gives an unsure smile. "You're in!"

Nova's POV

It's been hours, where is Nighty? I thought he was supposed to be back as soon as he good a job! It's been 3 hours! What if he found another woman?! What if he's flirting with another woman! What if he got kidnapped to be sold to other woman! As I freak out I hear the door open, my eyes brighten right up as I run to the door to give Nighty a huge hug.

"Where were you?!" I whined as I nuzzled into his chest, he laughed.

"I was looking for a job like I told you, silly." he smiles as he rubs my back, "Speaking of which,~ I did find one!" he jingles as he looks into my eyes.

I smile brightly. "Really?!~" this is great!~ I think to myself. He nods and pushes me back to only place on an officer cap.

"Officer Night at your service~" he says calmly as he bows and kisses my paw, my face turns bright red. He looks back up at me and grins, he pulls out a nightstick and swings it around his claw. "Now my dear, which _nightstick_ would you like tonight." he flirts as he shoots me a perverted grin, my face turns extremely red, I could feel anger develop in my body.

My eyes just widen in horror. "Night! An officer?!" I growl and yank away his officer cap throwing it to the ground.

His face turns confused, "But Nova sweetie, they needed officers, I can contribute to the town and keep us safe, it pays nice too!" he reasons.

"Field jobs are hard and difficult, you can get really hurt!" I yell, I should know.

"But Nova honey, you haven't worked a day in your life, besides, not all of them are dangerous. This one my be at times, but I'm sure I'll be fine, I passed the test with flying colors!" He says

Proudly, he shake his head.

"N-no!" I simply yell. He sighs and walks over to me putting his arms around my waist.

"We need a safe area if we are gonna start a family, I want to protect our future…" He smiles kissing my nose, I feel tears swell in my eyes.

"B-but it's dangerous! You could get pinned up against a tree! And end up almost killing your friend!" I cry hoping he changes his mind.

"Honey," he laughs, "you've been watching way too many cop shows.." I just look down.

"But.. it can be risky."

"It may be risky, I appreciate your concern, but this job feels right for me, I know I can do it, I can protect you better.." I just sigh and nuzzle him.

"Fine, but if you almost get killed i'll have to end up protecting you, and I suck at that.." He kisses me and laughs.

"I won't get killed, and hey, you are a great caretaker, remember that one time I got really sick when we were kids? You wouldn't leave my side and always helped Moonlight take care of me." I ended up laughing and I hug him more.

"I remember that!, you were such a baby!" we both laugh and share another kiss.

Just then out of nowhere our front door gets bursted open, smoke fills the room from the broken rubble, Night and I start coughing. I look around confused and as the smoke clears I see two faces I never wanted to see again.

"Hello there, we've come to pick up someone who is… overdue on some things…"

"Now hand over Nova Alberona.."


	9. Kukan's Dominance

Kukan's Dominance

Disclaimer! I do not own pokemon or any of the characters except for their emotions and actions!

Night's POV

Preparing as to what was about to happen, I stood in front of Nova to protect her. What did they want with her?! As I was examining the two uninvited guests, I felt shivers go down my spine. Standing before me was a Gengar and a Pokemon I've never seen before, a mix between Luxray and an Absol…

Scratch that, a Mega Absol. While the "mix-breed" scared me, the Gengar bewildered me. He had the same markings as Nova… Were they siblings?

Nevertheless, I tried to make conversation before it got awkward. "Well," I coughed, "I can't exactly 'hand her over,' but how about we all have a friendly chat about what this is all about?" I asked smiling, but instantly regretted it.

The Gengar went face to face with me, his eyes darted into mine.

"Look, bud, my friend here loves to get his claws dirty. So if you want to see tomorrow, I suggest you give us Nova." he hissed, his breath snipped at my nose and I sighed.

"I'm not afraid of you. But are you two related or something? You have the same pattern as her.. If you are, you should be nicer, we may be related some day." I grinned looking at Nova as her face turned bright red.

I looked back at the Gengar looking right back at me. Something in his eyes snapped, fire burned in his iris. Growling, he gripped my throat, picking me up and slamming me against the wall of the house creating a dent in the new dry wood. I let out a huge yell in pain as he clutched harder.

"Who the hell are you to ever say something like that?!" he hissed, clenching even harder on my neck.

"We should just kill this nuisance…" The other one grumbles as he walks towards Nova.

"Nova, honey." I gag, "Do you know who these people are, they don't seem to happy with you…" I panted trying to escape the Gengar's grasp.

"Ginga!" Nova yelled, "Let go of him and stop being such a dumbass!" she hissed.

He growled and complied, throwing me onto the ground with a huge 'thud'. I quickly stood up and brushed off my fur.

"Great introduction, just great." I hiss as I walk over to Nova to protect her. "What do you want with her anyways?" I groaned as I looked at the two angry Pokemon standing before me.

"That doesn't concern you.." the Gengar, named Ginga, hisses.

"Well, she's been with me about my entire life, and I have no clue who you are, and you want to take her? Of course I'm skeptical!" I sighed as I felt Nova hug me from behind.

"That just proves how clueless you are…" he grumbles.

"Ginga… He is my mate! So stop being so rude.." Nova grumbled as she kissed my cheek.

Score.

Ginga then starts laughing as his eyes start smoking redness, "Mate? Don't make me laugh… He doesn't even know you! And even if you've been with him his whole life, he doesn't know who you are! Nor what you are!" He growled and Nova's grip tightened on my waist.

I glanced back at her to see her eyes glow red and a scowl form on her face.

"That is enough…. Ginga…." she hissed.

"Can we all just calm down? I am utterly confused, and at this rate she isn't going anywhere until my question is answered. Now what do you want with her? That's all I want to know, for now at least." I questioned as I kissed Nova's cheek trying to calm her down.

"Someone wants to talk to her." Ginga scoffed.

"And we don't have all day. I'll be dragging her there if she doesn't comply.." the mix-breed hisses finally speaking up.

"Okay… But wherever she's going, I'm going too. I'm not losing her again." I negotiated.

"Yeah, I don't think that's happening." The Luxray hissed.

"We are going where no 'mortal' is allowed…. That includes you…" Ginga growled.

"We should really be erasing his memory after we take her away… Or killing him… That\t sounds easier… And more.. fun…" my face paled after I heard the words come out of his mouth.

"Woah, woah, woah! Calm down, I'm complying here. I'll let Nova go, only if I can go wherever she is going. I won't tell a soul either, since you all are so… Secretive." the two exchanged a long look, and the Luxray fusion sighed.

"According to law, we should have killed him already. I guess that's not happening since Nova is being so hasty." he grumbled as he looked at the angry Nova. "Might as well bring him along and see what the governess has to say about this…." Ginga groaned as he walked over to Nova and I, his eyes focused on me.

"If you ever, ever, speak of what you see to anyone, I will kill you… without a seconds notice" Ginga growled as he turned back to the mix-breed. "Let's go, Lucius, grab the powerless brat.." The Luxray nodded and walked towards me, his eyes glowing a bright gold as he grabbed my fur. I looked over at Nova scared for my life, but all she did was flash me a smile as she waved and held onto the Gengar disappearing with him. Terrified, I looked back at the half breed which I assume his name is "Lucius."

I gulped.

His claws grazed the skin beneath my fur, he shot me a grin as my body turned tingly. I looked down at myself to see that I was slowly disappearing. Inch by inch, my body slowly became invisible until there was nothing left. I closed my eyes and held my breath, moments later I heard a familiar voice.

"Nighty, breathe, your face is turning blue...er," a female voice giggles. I took a deep breath and opened my eyes. My heart stopped when I took in the area I appeared in.

Huge city buildings filled the new world. Skyscrapers graced the sky that was filled with an astronomical view, not only was it stars during the daytime, but you couldn't even tell it was midday. The rich purple sky looked like a cosmic galaxy, with swirls of different colours complementing each other nicely. It was just like an endless void of stars, no moon, no sun. I looked down at my paws, and I realized that we weren't even on a normal substrate, the ground was fluff. Smiling hugely, Nova peaks into my view.

"Welcome to my hometown Nighty!~" she giggled as she spread her arms wide open empathising the space that we were in.

"Are we even on Earth?" I questioned, utterly confused as to where exactly we are. Nova shook her head no as she giggled.

"Nope! This is Kukan!" I glanced once more at the tall buildings that stood before me. In the middle of the city was a bigger building than the rest, it looked as if it was the most important building of them all.

"I understand why you didn't tell me about this place, seems so secretive, that and this guy over here threatened my life and safety" I say flashing a huge smile earning a huge growl.

"I'm serious bud, you better not tell anyone." The luxray hissed. I glanced over at the Gengar and Luxray as they motioned for Nova and I to follow them through the city. As we started walk I realized the gravity wasn't at all different, instead it was the same, maybe heavier.

"So where exactly… is Kukan if it isn't on Earth?" I questioned interested in the place.

"It's a whole different realm of its own!~ Actually not to brag, but it was the first one ever created!" Nova giggled earning a eye roll from Ginga.

"Now we have a reason to kill him…" The Luxray growled as he eyed me down.

"You better not lay a single claw on him, Lucius… Or else.." Nova growled as she stood in front of me.

"Fine, not yet at least.." he puffed and he continued to walk.

At this point, I was too fascinated about the realm to even care. As we kept walking, we approached the tallest building, just as I predicted, it was the most important. In fact, it looked like a government building.

"Big building," I admired. "We don't have these back at home."

"I wished I never needed to see this place again." Nova sighed.

"A visit for a meeting won't hurt you… Keep that in mind.." The Luxray grumbled as he went to open the doors to the building.

"A visit will probably end up being something more…" Nova sighed once more.

The Luxray looked over at me, "Once we get in take a seat beside Nova, only speak when spoken too…" he demanded.

"You are gonna be in the presence of high authority, be polite and mindful.." Ginga mumbled as we all entered the building.

Author Notes:

During this time, the editor had a bit of fun, aka a mental breakdown, while she tried to figure out what the fuck I was typing, enjoy:

"Looking down at my "This isn't really space, this is Kukan" sweatshirt, I noticed a growing red stain. Blood. It was dripping down my chin into the deep well of my pants. _Fuck_ , I thought. Now everyone is going to think I'm on my period or some shit! My masculinity will be questioned now! What if Nova sees me? She's going to think I'm lesbian! Or transgender! She may break up with me! But she wouldn't be wrong, honestly. I've been a bi transgender for many years, but I don't like to bring that up too much. I'd be shamed back at Absol Village. But truthfully, I don't like that hellhole. Everyone is homophobic, and I hate it! But hopefully she'll never find out. FUCK! I just realized I said this all out loud.. Nova heard me! Just kill me now…"


	10. Kukan's Dominance part 2

Kukan's Dominance part. 2

Disclaimer! I do not own pokemon or any of the characters except for their emotions and actions!

NO POV

As they walked into the building, they entered a huge opening full of Pokemon that have never been seen before on Earthland. Night was fascinated, this place had so many new things he hadn't seen before at that time. They continued walking in the vast building when they came to the end of the open area. There rested a huge gold door with beautiful carvings on each side, representing each Pokemon type. Nova let out a huge sigh as Ginga and Lucius opened the broad door. Slowly, the door opened revealing a bright light through the cracks as if it was the entrance to heaven itself.

When the doors finally opened fully, there, in a seemingly infinite open space rested a huge conference table with many chairs around it. At the head of the table rested a huge golden throne which perched on it was a breathtaking Mega Diancie. Her peach ribbons dangled elegantly down the side of the throne and swayed gently in the cool wind brought in by the open windows. In the midst of it all lay a shimmering tow-colored vase, which seemed to have belongings in it, like ancient artifacts.

As both Ginga and Lucius set foot in the room, they bowed at the presence of the Diancie. Shortly after Night and Nova followed their lead, the Diancie baffled to see such a Pokemon attending 一 an Earthlander?

This was unheard of! _Peasants_ in front of one Pokemon of great importance.

Shaking her head, she eyed them as they sat down. "Nova… I'm so glad you could finally make it… And I see you brought a, Earthlander with you today?.." she shuddered as she examined Night thoroughly, her eyes widened in complete and utter horror as she realized something. "A very… Handsome Earthlander, might I add."

"You would be correct," Nova said coldly without emotion in her tone. Night put a paw on hers and smiled.

"Officer Night, it is my greatest pleasure to meet you...Uh.." he looked around trying to find a name for this face, while also trying to hide a slight tint of red on his face.

"Governess Naomi, Night here is… MY mate," Nova hissed.

"Your mate you say? Well I can see why you fell for such a hunk like him~" Naomi teased making it sound like she was boasting.

"Can we get this meeting started?" a person mumbled from across the room.

He was an Absol of a different variation, with sharp points a mix of purple and blue, that one may call a midnight color scheme. He had a diamond on his forehead and was obviously faithful to the governess. His right eye was glowing a deep red color, like a sangria, while the other was as pale white as the moon, a faint shade of porcelain.

"Uchi-no, be patient." another one at the table spoke up, her voice chimed like a soft bell. A light blush spread across her face as she spoke.

She was also had the midnight color scheme, but was more angelic. Her feathers were sharp but delicate, and her diamond was a different cut, a tad bit wider. The female Mega Absol had hair which covered her left eye and a single horn atop her head.

"No no, Runa, he's right, let's get this meeting done with." The governess declared as she looked over at Nova. "Recently, there has been a certain issue with a person not following her duties." she huffed as she stared at none other than Nova. Everyone at the table followed her gaze and glanced over at the poor Espeon.

"I have an explanation, _Madame,"_ she said with obvious sarcasm. Lucius growled and glared at her.

"Yes, care to explain and not waste anymore of our time?" he hissed. She hummed and taps her chin as she gracefully pounced onto the table almost knocking over the golden vase.

"Be careful!" Uchi-no yelled.

"Do not raise your voice in this room!" Naomi demanded.

"Sorry, my lady." he whispered.

"Um… Anyways, I've done a lot more than any of you guys to protect this realm… I think I deserve a vacation, or did you forget…" Nova huffed and faked a yawn. Ginga just looked away, obviously hurt by the remark.

"Vacations are a luxury, a luxury that you've abused." Lucius growled.

"Yes but unlike you, I have a life I need to attend to…" Nova hissed.

"Mhm sure, what do you think, Governess?" Lucius questioned her, as he looked over at her he realized she has been staring at Night this whole time.

"Well… she's right, you don't have a life." Naomi taunts.

"Whatever," Lucius growls, "I'm just saying, she has racked up a lot of debt in her job." He grumbles.

"We could always stop paying her" the Governess declared earning a facepalm from Lucius.

"Do what you will," he grumbles, " Why do I ever bother.." Ginga pats his back.

"There there my dude…"

"Now let's get back to more serious notes... " Naomi stated, "Akumu is roaming freely again, after 11 years of being locked away… we need to start being on guard." she huffed.

"May I ask who that is?" Night finally speaks up earning a glare from Lucius.

"A blood thirsty monster that will stop at nothing to gain her next blood shower…" Naomi sighs while Night gulps.

"She's roaming? She isn't in Nightmare Zone anymore?" Nova questioned.

"Wonderful." grumbled Uchi-no

"We should just get rid of her once and for all…. She isn't right.." Lucius hissed.

"We would, but she's dangerous, it would be hard…" Naomi sighs, "too dangerous, therefore we need to protect the people, thus I will be splitting you all up into different realms to help protect them.. "

"What!? No! I'm no-"

"You get Earthland Nova so stop complaining." glared Naomi, Nova gulps. "Lucius, you will be assigned to Kenko to protect the king and his people… Uchi-no, Runa you will be assigned to Daisu, make sure everyone there is safe. And Ginga -since you can't do your job alone- you will be teaming up with a very skilled soldier to protect Kumotta shima, understood?" Ginga growled at her command but nodded faintly.

"Maybe I could help?" Night started gaining a growl from Nova. "I am an officer after all, if you give me a photo of her I could keep my eyes out."

"Very well." The Governess nodded as she handed over a picture of the well known Akumu. Night shuttered at the photo as his face paled at the sight of Akumu. Her chains full of blood dripping between the seams. Her face was gored with the crimson liquid complementing her cheeky grin. She rested open a field of the fallen, her claws soaked with blood as she proudly showed them off - yum. "I'm sorry," Naomi started, "this was the only picture we had…"

"I see…" Night gulped as he took the photo and stuffed it into his officer cap.

"And with that," The Governess started as she raised from her seat, "you all are dismissed." without a second notice Lucius disappeared out of the room, Uchi-no and Runa soon followed. Before Night and Nova left Ginga approached them.

"Nova, you should stop by more often…" he sighed, "Mother misses you.." his face turned shallow as he looked into her eyes, Nova nodded.

"I'll try…" she stated as she grabbed Night and disappeared out of the room.

Meanwhile:

NO POV

"Ah! I'm s-so s-sorry! I didn't see you there!" a woman stutters after she bumps into a man, the man stayed silent as her helped her up. Once brought back onto her feet the man examined her and smiled.

"It was my fault… and you might be..?" he asked hoping to hear her name.

"Leafy"

"Call me Skull…"


	11. Update

**Update!**

Hello everyone! Sorry for not updating recently, but I have been working really hard to set up many different websites for the story that includes a Tumblr, Wattpad and Deviantart! If you enjoy the story, please follow and take part in it!

Tumblr: adventureintheopenrealms : Open for asks, Character Bios and Anon Magic.

Wattpad: user/shinyeeveelover : Another place to read the book!

Deviantart: ShinyVee014 : Picture Uploads!


End file.
